Night Is The Time To Dance
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: It's now the year 2011, Ciel and Sebastian have adjusted well to the new era and even to the American society. They even own one of the best nightclubs around! But then a mysterious woman visits the club. what is it about her that everyone seems to like?
1. That Woman, An Introduction Is Needed

Okay so I know that I SHOULD be working on A Glimpse Beyond dreams but all the ideas I have seem really stupid when I type them up. This idea was just too funny to pass up! It's a more modern one than I'm used to writing but I'll try my best. It was going to be a filler/hilarious chapter for A Glimpse Beyond Dreams, but I just couldn't bear to put Sebastian in ganster clothes, or Savannah in anything shorter than her knees or Ciel in anything but his english wear. It would have been hilarious though to see Ciel break dance in the outfit that Elizabeth gave him in that one episode.

Summary: It's now the year 2011, Ciel and Sebastian have adjusted well to the new era and even to the American society. They even own one of the best nightclubs around! But then a mysterious woman visits the club. Sebastian informs his young master that she's nothing but trouble. But what is it about her that everyone seems so attracted to?

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I only own Hannahlynn Harris and Alice Lefre, my OCs. Nor do I own the song that Hannahlynn dances to. It belongs to the person who owns it.

Btw, the song lyrics are in Italics.

Here's Chapter 1 of my newest fanfiction, Night Is The Time To Dance

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>That Woman, An Introduction Is Needed<p>

She stepped into the club, her eyes scanning the room. She was dying to dance, her body swaying to the music already. She needed the rhythm of the song and this club would be the one to give it to her. She could feel the bass pounding below her feet and made her way through the crowd of people to the floor. She pushed a man out of her way and took a deep breath. The music was loud and her eardrums were pounding. She smiled as she saw a friend of hers out near the middle of the floor. The friend was a woman named Alice Lefre, a french woman of high standings.

"Hannahlynn Harris! I didn't think you'd show darling!" Alice shouted over the loud music, her french accent heavy amongst the American's around her.

"I wouldn't turn down an invitation to a club and you know it Alice!" Hannahlynn shouted as she felt her body swaying.

Alice cheered as a new song began playing, dancing and apparently singing along with the song. It was a new one and Hannahlynn didn't know what it was called, but it started out slow, she wasn't one for slow songs. She was debating whether to sit this one out or not but when the song begn to pick up and the bass fllled the room, she stayed and danced. She laughed as Alice grinded against her hips against her's and she gripped the blond french woman's waist. The woman was a person of interest, someone she enjoyed spending her nights with in a passionate embrace. You could call the blond french woman her "Friend With Benefits".

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

_if you're a party freak then step on the floor_

_If you're an animal then tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor_

_Yeah we work on the floor!_

Hannah could feel the bass pumping and Alice swaying against her, giving every man in the area quite a bit of eye candy. She jumped as she danced, her long black and red hair coming loose from the pony tail she'd put it in to keep it off her neck. She danced with Alice, her hands all over the beautiful woman. The tall, lanky, blond was dressed in a very short white skirt, her top nearly a transparent white shirt. She wore dazzling white boots. She even had white streaks in her hair. The woman's favorite color was white of course. A complete contrast to the tall, black and red haired woman behind her. Hannahlynn was dressed so differently from her dance and bed partner. She wore black tennis shoes that she laced with red ribbon, her black jeans hugging her extremely long legs and cute ass, her hips being hugged by the belt she wore, the red tank top over her large bust. Red and black hair landed gently on her shoulders as she jumped along to the song.

Alice began to grind her hips again and Hannah gently bit into her friend's shoulder, eliciting a loud moan from the blond. She rolled her hips, twisting them against her blond lover, pulling more moans from Alice. She wanted to feel the rush of the song, and of a night spent in absolute ecstacy. She spun Alice around before the song slowed and she felt a pair of eyes on her. She danced with the woman in her arms, cheering and shouting the words to the song with her.

_I know you got it clap your hands on the floor_

_And keep on rockin' rock it up on the floor_

_If you're a criminal kill it on the floor_

_Steal it quick on the floor_

_On the floor!_

_Don't stop keep it moving Put your drinks up!_

Hannahlynn's hands traveled and she could feel Alice shivering under her touch. She wondered how many drinks Alice had already had and smiled. The lights bounced off mirrors in the room and she watched as Alice broke away to dance, her eyes on her blond haired lovers ass. She licked her lips and smiled as she grabbed Alice by the wrist, pulling her back. Alice looked up at her American lover and dragged her off to the bar once the song had finished.

"Hannahlynn, what are you going to have?" She shouted as she ordered herself a drink.

"Just water! I think one of us should at least be able to-"

"Get her what I'm having!" Alice shouted.

"I said water Alice."

"We'll take a cab! Don't worry, I do plan to sleep at your place anyway." Alice said with a smile as she took the drinks off the bar.

Hannah took hers and drank it down in one gulp before leading Alice back onto the floor to dance for a while more.

**~* Later that Night *~**

With Alice's legs wrapped around her waist, their lips locked, Hannah pushed open her apartment door, tossing the keys on the counter while Alice kissed her neck. She stumbled and giggled as she pushed the door to her bedroom open, then tripping again, both landing on the bed. Alice laughed and kissed her sometimes lover, tossing her jacket off to the side.

**~* Back at the Club *~**

"Who was that woman with black and red hair, she didn't feel human at all." A voice in the darkness asked as they began closing down the club.

"That young master was Hannahlynn Harris. A name that was given to her by her former master. She's a demon much like you and I."

A young boy stepped into the light and smiled, his eyes flashing red before returning to their blue color.

"Sebastian, you seem to know her well." He said.

"Oh but young master Ciel, I've only met her once. She's far older than I am. I'll do some research on her if you like." Sebastian offtered.

"Yes. Please do, I want to know who she is." Ciel said as he walked off, tossing the keys to Sebastian.

The crimson eyed man smiled and locked the doors, following close behind his young master, ready to tuck him in for the night.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I should have said there would be a slight bit of yuri in this one. And if any of you are wondering what the song is It's On The Floor, by Jennifer Lopez. It's a good song, I'm currently hooked on it.<p>

Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter. I'll have more later for you.

Remember to REVIEW! thanks!


	2. That Woman, The Morning After

I had a bit of writer's block for this one, but I'm slowly getting back some ideas. Here's Chapter 2!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>That Woman, The Morning After<p>

Hannahlynn Harris was a woman who enjoyed the world of humans much more than she was supposed to. Earth was so much more interesting than Hell. The people were by far her favorite thing about Earth. Her favorite human at the moment was the delicious blond laying next to her asleep in bed. She wasn't here for souls. She'd grown tired of eating them after her last master. After so many years, souls had begun to lose their taste. She then sought a different type of nurishment. Over time she'd begun to act a little more "human like". She ate what humans ate and drank what they drank. Though those were the only things that had changed. The demons she had associated with before her last master were appalled by the changes in her and quickly began to shun her.

As an elder demon, she was supposed to show more regal dignity than what she was doing now. Hell didn't hold much interest for her anymore. Of course she would return every once in a while to join a higher ups meeting, which was not very often, and at many of these meetings her antics and such were brought up constantly. She was considered the black sheep of the elder demons, they saw her as an oddity. She enjoyed the pleasures of Earth far more than she should.

Hannahlynn couldn't stay still for much longer, no matter how much she liked laying next to the French woman in her bed. She quietly crawled from the bed, so as to not wake the blond, and she silently shut the bedroom door. Her steps were quick and she grabbed her ipod from the table, plugging it into the stereo. Turning up the bass, she began her morning ritual of preparing breakfast for Alice and herself.

It wasn't until she felt a pair of arms slipping around her waist that she smiled and pulled the blond in for a good morning hug and kiss.

"I had the worst thing happen to me this morning." Alice said with a serious face as she pulled her face away from Hannah's busom.

For a moment Hannahlynn panicked.

"I woke up alone in your bed." Alice said with a grin.

Hannah pouted and gently punched her sometimes lover in the arm.

"Very funny Alice! I was really concerned!" Hannah said as she flipped the pancakes in the air.

They landed back in the pan without a splatter and Alice's eyes sparkled. Hannah laughed and shook her head. Alice had the biggest stomach she'd ever come across. They tiny blond could eat.

"Is that all we're having?" Alice asked.

"No. The eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, toast, and most of the pancakes are already on the table. I'm just finishing up these last two. I know you Alice. You like to have a big breakfast." Hannahlynn said as she gently pinched Alice's slim waist.

"God forbid I ever lose my very high metabolism. I'd be fat without it." Alice said as she plopped down in a chair and began filling her plate.

Hannah smiled and shook her head. She placed the last two pancakes on the other stack of six and put the pan in the sink for a good cleaning later.

"Sow what are your plans for this evening Hannah?" Alice asked with a mouthful of eggs.

Hannahlynn rolled her eyes and picked up a napkin to wipe Alice's face.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of going out for lunch at that new Italian restaurant for lunch, care to join me?" She asked.

"I wish I could, but I've got important meetings with a few Senators here. Boring International things. You know." Alice said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then how about we meet at the nightclub again, that is if you aren't busy." Hannah said with a grin.

"Absolutely! What time?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Does nine sound good to you?"

~* Across The City *~

"Have you found out anything about her Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he sipped his morning tea and read the paper.

"Yes young master. She's an Elder Demon, one of the higher ranks in-"

"An Elder Demon? Pray tell what are those?" Ciel asked, putting the paper down.

"An Elder Demon is someone who was either around or born when Lucifer became King of Hell. Hannahlynn was to be his right hand but politely declined. Her real name is Elora. Her hair color is actually a dark red, though I assume the black streaks are from her former master. Lately she's been living here on Earth more than in Hell."

"Why?"

"Those that I spoke to say that she says that Earth is far more interesting. They claim to have heard her say she eats and drinks what humans do, and that souls no longer have any taste to them." Sebastian informed his young master.

"She doesn't eat souls?" Ciel asked, disbelief in his eyes, "Who was the blond she was dancing with last night?"

"The young blond she was with last night was Alice Lefre, a French woman of very high standings. If you think of the French government as you would the U.S. government, then Alice would be considered a Senator." Sebastian said.

"I see. I would like to speak with Hannahlynn. See to it that she comes this evening to the club." Ciel said as he took a bite out of his scone.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I kinda gave Hannahlynn a little background story here. And if you can't tell, there are times where I type out Hannahlynn or I just shorten it to Hannah.<p>

REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET COOKIES!


	3. Author's Note

Hey all! I know I've been away for a while, but I've been super super busy! Updates on all of my stories shall be coming soon. I've been hand writing most of my chapters because I've moved and I don't have internet at my new apartment. don't have a monitor for my new computer either so we'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reading! Kitten Losvana

Also, be prepared for a new story from me. Of course it's not my normal stories. It's under the phantom of the opera. I've been watching it like crazy lately.

soon I'll be taking down A Glimpse beyond dreams. It's sucks. I need to rewrite it. I lost the plot half way through the story and I don't remember where I was headed with it.


End file.
